


Cookie Thief

by HS_Killjam



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: BUT STILL I shall be the change I want to see, Fluff, Gen, I'll like to think of him as laid back but also cocky type of guy, Reader Insert, also reader is kinda of a tsundere, and I want to see wayne/reader fanfics, big tease towards his crush (aka reader), this is more of a self insert tbh, what up hoes I legit ass fucking simp for Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: You steal Wayne's cookie's as a way to get back at him for kicking your ass in a game you don't have.
Relationships: Wayne (hylics)/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Cookie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry this is sappy shit I mostly wrote for myself cause I have a legit crush on Wayne. They're going to make fun of me on the discord once they find this LOLLLLLLLLL. be sure to @ me when you post it on there (HS-Killjam)

It was another day hanging out with your best bud Wayne. You’ll drop by his place from time to time, either because he invited you, or you just felt like seeing him. The two of you were particularly close, teasing and making fun of each other, but Wayne is usually the one who comes out on top in that game. 

“Man you’re bad at this” Wayne chuckles. You’re both playing one of the many video games he had, and one that you didn’t have. 

“Well I don’t have the same amount of hours as you, or any for the matter, I’ve never played this before” you grumbled as you continually press the buttons of your controller, still getting familiar with the gameplay and controls. 

“Sounds like an excuse” he smirks over to you as he won the match. You leaned back onto the back of the couch, sighing in defeat. You looked over to him and glared. “Feeling pouty now?

“Bro shut up,” you give him a light push, “it was unfair from the start anyway.”

“Sure thing, whatever you say” you audibly grumble in response, not having much else to say. Standing up, you sulked towards Wayne’s kitchen to take some of his food for being a cocky bastard. You hear him get up from the living room behind you as you roamed through his mostly empty  cabinets, hoping for any good snacks you can loot from him. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” You feel his presence behind you, making you turn around with a box of cookies in hand. 

“What does it look like man? I’m stealing your shit” you nonchalantly replied as you took a cookie from the box to eat. You brought it up to your mouth, looking forward to eating it before your wrist was quickly snatched by Wayne, who brings it up to his face to eat the cookie himself. 

“Not on my watch you’re not” He gives you the smuggest of looks as he continued to hold on to your wrist and taking his time to eat the baked good.

“Can I have my hand back?” You gave a slight tug on it to bring it back to yourself, but Wayne had a tight grip and kept your wrist in place. 

“Nah, I’ll think I’ll keep it for myself as payment for those cookies” You gave him a light scowl, ready to complain about the fact you haven’t even gotten a bite of the cookies yet before he completely catches you off guard by leaning slightly towards the knuckles of your hand. Your eyes opened up wide and you dropped the cookies on the counter behind you. 

“WAYNE!!!” You started hitting him on the shoulder with your free hand, not hitting too hard but enough to get the point across. He laughs and releases your hand, you’re still holding the partly eaten cookie. 

“Man you have such cute reactions, you’re completely flushed right now” You quickly used your free hand to cover your face, now fully realizing how warm it was now. You feel the cookie yoinked from your hand and watch Wayne eat the rest of it, still chuckling 

“I hate you so much” You grumbled out, taking another cookie from the box on the counter. You made sure to quickly stick it in your mouth to prevent Wayne from taking it this time, underestimating him again like in the many times you’ve played against him in your favourite video games. He quickly gives you a slight smirk and raises an eyebrow at your attempt to keep the cookie to yourself this time. 

Before you got what he was implying, or even knew he was going to do something again, he takes a step forward and was in front of you again before you knew it. You feel him tilt your head up, making you look up at him. You’re frozen, unsure what to do before he leans in and takes you in a heated kiss. It wasn’t too surprising considering his nature with you, being a tease and all, but it was still surprising none the less. Wayne didn’t take his time either with the kiss, making it deeper before- he got your cookie again. You forgot to properly eat it. 

He steps back munching on the cookie as you quickly covered your mouth with both of your hands, face warmer than before, unable to comprehend what just happened.

“Mmm, tastes better” he winks over at you. God, you want to punch his smug face so bad. 

“Do you even have any amount of dignity left?” you lowered your hands from your mouth to properly yell at him. “You know what? That’s a stupid question, you don’t have any!” 

“Bingo” he finger guns you as if it was a title he was proud to have, making you groan out in displeasure. Nah, you were completely sure he was happy to be known like this by you. 

“This is also another stupid question, but why are you like this?” you can’t help but place the tip of your fingers on your lips, a silent way of asking why Wayne kissed you.

“Somsona told me-”

“WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT???” You immediately cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. 

“Bribed her with a burrito” you angrily blushed at him, making him let out a snicker as he messed up your hair with one of his hands. “Come on now Angel, don’t be too mad” Wayne moves you closer to himself to lean down and give you a peck on your forehead, you can’t help but to respond with a soft punch to his chest. 

“I’m never telling my secrets to her ever again” 

“Yeah, you tell them to me instead” he proudly points to himself.

“No way, I ain’t telling you jack shit” 

“Not even I love you?” this causes you to look up at him, half expecting him to be smug again, only to see a genuine look on his face. 

“You’re not pulling my leg again huh?” he nods his head to confirm what you said. Despite your best efforts to hold it back, a smile formed on your face you tried to hide it away by burying it in Wayne’s chest but he already saw it. You feel him rub his hand on your back as a way to show comfort. “This is the worse way to go about this you know” you mumbled into his leather jacket, unsure if he heard what you said.

“Nah, I think it was probably the best”

“Course you’ll say that, fucking cocky ass bastard” 

“Love you too angel” he moves your head and tilts it up once again to leave a kiss on your forehead this time. “You gonna kiss me back?”

“F-fine, just cause you asked” you leaned up to try to match his height, hands trembling as you did so. Closing your eyes you finally gave him the kiss you’ve always wanted to do so since you’ve first met him.

“You’re shaking” 

“It's the anxiety don’t make fun of me” You sheepishly looked off to the side, as you hear Wayne snicker. This relationship was going to be a mess, but it’ll probably be fun. Nah, it will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me pls its been a while since I wrote a fanfic


End file.
